


Even better than the real thing

by hereticalvision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry Sex, Angst, Begging, But like with AI, Crying, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I mean can you rape a robot, No Beta, No Pregnancy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is a sex doll, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if you programme them to be ok with it, sexbot, sorry - Freeform, this whole line of thinking is skeeving me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision
Summary: Shy nerd Ben Solo was rejected in high school by the only girl he ever liked, Rey.Years later he has made himself into tech mogul Kylo Ren. His greatest creation he keeps for himself - a living sex doll he calls R3y.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Even better than the real thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duelingaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/gifts).



> Soooo this came out of the prompt and subsequent chat here: https://twitter.com/duelingaxis/status/1365794564460732420 and I don't even know what I've done.
> 
> Axis, it's not everything we talked about but hopefully you'll enjoy.
> 
> Also, I went back and forth over the 'rape' tag because, well, sex doll. But if it's a trigger for you, I recommend giving this one a miss.

Kylo Ren storms into his penthouse, all the pent-up rage of the day building to an intensity which makes his hands shake. He’s the owner MD of his own company, an inspiration to nerds everywhere. He shouldn’t have to justify his every decision at the fucking shareholders meeting like they aren’t making a fucking fortune from his designs. Snoke and his whipping boy Hux just sat there asking stupid, pointed questions until he regretted ever taking their money. He was Time’s person of the year for fuck’s sake. Where do they think they get off?

But all the tension in him is bleeding into anticipation as he walks through into his most private suite. He is the only living being who ever enters this place and when he is here, he knows exactly how to work out his feelings.

He opens the door of his sanctuary and is greeted with the sight of the white walls and the brown leather furniture and the art work that’s only there so this isn’t just a bare shell where the light of his life resides. Dark hair, pink lips, purple dress, the perfect body waiting for him with perfect patience.

‘Hello, Rey,’ he says and she turns. Her face is pale and perfectly sculpted. She smiles at him, displaying all her teeth.

‘Good evening, Master,’ she replies. ‘How may I service you tonight?’

He loves it when she says that. It took a long time to get the nuances of her accent and inflections just right, and hearing her speak to him now sparks both his pride in his work and no small amount of arousal.

He pauses a moment to consider what he needs. Today he was humiliated and needs to take back some power. He remembers another occasion when he was humiliated.

‘Senior year lunch,’ he replies.

‘Confirmed,’ R3y replies, tilting her head for a moment while the program loads. Then she saunters across the room, all youthful confidence.

Kylo kneels. He remembers that he was kneeling the first time, and how to change the outcome of that day if this doesn’t start the way that did?

‘Ben,’ she says and her voice is soft. ‘How did your lunch end up on the floor?’

‘Poe Dameron,’ he says gruffly, the hated face flashing into his mind.

R3y hums a little. ‘He can be a bit of an idiot.’ She laughs. ‘He told me that you’ve been following me around but you’d never do anything like that. Right?’

‘Right.’

Rey didn’t believe him, for good reason. Now, R3y’s eyes narrow.

‘Ben? Do you _like_ me?’

And nerdy teenage Ben had looked into her eyes and thrown caution to the wind and said. ‘Yes. I do. I’d do anything for you.’

‘Anything?’ she says, jokily. ‘Eat off the floor if I asked you to?’

Kylo remembers scooping up mashed potato with his fucking fingers and placing them in his mouth. He makes a similar gesture now, feeling the rage begin to roil within him all over again.

He licks his fingers now and says huskily, ‘Anything you want.’ And at the time, he had meant it. He would have done anything, given _anything_ for Rey to give him just one look.

But that was when Poe came back. Said something about Ben being a worm, he doesn’t remember what exactly. He remembers what she said, though: ‘I didn’t think you’d actually do it, you freak.’

That was when Poe laughed, when all the kids in the lunchroom laughed. But there’s no one to laugh now except R3y, high and mocking the way he remembered. The way he hates.

He stands then, out of memory and into fantasy. ‘You don’t want someone who’ll do anything for you? Maybe you should get someone who’d do anything _to_ you. What do you think?’

R3y crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. ‘I don’t think you have the balls.’

And on cue, Kylo snaps. He crosses the room in two strides and yanks R3y’s hair to pull her head back. Had to be careful with that – once he took her hairpiece off and it ruined the illusion. Now, though, he knows exactly the right amount of pressure so that he can hold her in place while he snarls, ‘I’ll show you my balls, you stuck up bitch.’

R3y squeals a bit and struggles ineffectually. ‘What are you doing?’

Kylo tips her head back and starts biting at her throat. His long fingers clench into a fist at the nape of her neck. ‘Putting you in your place,’ he informs her as his other hand works his belt, the front of his suit pants. When he has his cock out, he pulls it once or twice, already most of the way hard, just needing that little bit of pressure to get himself there.

R3y is still wriggling although she cries out when his biting reaches the top of her breast. He curses and takes his hand from his dick to yank down the top of her dress, revealing the nipple which he bites softly. TPE silicon was definitely the best choice for the skin – close as it gets to the real thing.

‘Ben, please, I’m sorry,’ R3y cries out. ‘Please let go!’

Kylo hums with satisfaction – he loves it when she begs. ‘I don’t think so,’ he replies, pulling off her, and uses the hand still on her head to shove her to her knees.

She looks up at him with the soft hazel eyes that never show any expression, R3y’s biggest limitation in his opinion. Still though, that voice is perfect when she says, ‘I don’t under—’

Which is when he shoves his cock in her mouth.

It’s perfect, every time: wet and warm and willing and welcoming even as she ‘gags’ and her mouth closes around him.

‘Yes,’ Kylo mutters as he brings his other hand to her head. ‘Yes,’ he says again as he snaps his hips, fucking her mouth mercilessly as she gulps and sobs a little and her hands flail around, tugging at his with nowhere near enough force to have any kind of effect, pushing at his hips – which only makes his pants fall further down his thighs. Then she seems to give up and places her little hands on his buttocks, riding it out at first, then curling her nails into his firm flesh, urging him on but reluctantly, so reluctantly. Yes.

‘Should I come all over your face?’ he asks the air in front of him. ‘Or should I be merciful and give you what you need?’ He slackens his grip at that but it takes R3y a few strokes to ‘notice’, she’s so committed now to sucking his cock.

‘What do I need?’ she asks him, all wide-eyes.

Kylo smiles as meanly as he can. ‘My cock in your cunt.’

And Rey gasps. Kylo fancies she blushes a little even though he knows that isn’t technically possible. ‘N-no, please,’ she manages. ‘I promised to keep my virginity.’

This is where the scenario can go one of a few different ways. Sometimes he’ll be generous and say, ‘Your ass then,’ and flip her over to fuck her there. Sometimes he’ll reach between her legs and stroke her gently asking, ‘Are you sure?’ over and over again until she changes her mind and begs.

Tonight he would very much like to hear her beg. But not for that.

‘Who?’ he coos, shaking her by the hair. ‘Who did you promise?’

R3y doesn’t answer. Why would she? Ben doesn’t know, after all, doesn’t even know if this seventeen-year-old version of his all-consuming obsession was a virgin at all. This is just a cue.

‘Please,’ she says again and a tear rolls down her cheek and _god_ Ben loves that he found a way to give her tear ducts. ‘Please don’t.’

And in this moment, Kylo is a god. R3y is his entirely to do with anything he wishes, and she will react any way he wants. There is nothing she will not let him do to her.

‘You know I can take anything I want,’ is how he replies, his cock twitching against the softness of her thigh.

R3y sobs as Kylo pulls her to her feet, still by the hair. She is never as real to him as in these moments, when she cringes away from his insistent fingers as he lifts her skirt and touches her white panties.

‘Shhh,’ he says, gentling his grip on her head, touching her slit lightly through the cloth. ‘I won’t hurt you more than I have to. You might even like it.’ That’s another cue. R3y sobs a little more and Kylo watches her face. That wide smile never aimed at him is gone now, but so is that contempt that used to flash his way. Instead there is only fear and desperation.

He slides a finger beneath the panties and inside her. ‘Wet already?’ he asks. Which… of course she is, she diligently lubricates all of her orifices in time for Kylo to be home from the office every night. But it’s all part of the fantasy. ‘You slut,’ he adds.

R3y shakes her head frantically. ‘I’m not,’ she breathes. ‘I’ve just never been touched like this before.’

Kylo’s finger curls at this and R3y cries out. ‘And you like it?’

‘Please stop.’

‘Not until you admit you like it,’ he retorts, and finally smashes his mouth to hers. The tears on her face dampen his like the lubricant slicking up his finger inside her. She’s kissing him back almost sweetly. Trying to make him relent? Instead he shoves another finger inside her and she keens, gasps, her eyes fly open and she stares at him, open-mouthed.

‘Anything to say sweetheart?’

She shakes her head, dumbstruck. Kylo responds by tearing away the panties and cupping her whole sex in his large hand.

‘N-no,’ she whispers then, ‘please. No.’

Ben said _please_ to her once, to the real Rey. And what did she say? _No._

Kylo isn’t like her. Or _Ben_. ‘Oh, yes,’ he replies, backing R3y up against the wall while she quivers and cries. Then he lifts her up against the wall and splits her apart with his cock.

R3y gives a little scream when he pulls her down on him. ‘—hurts—’ she says all cut off and sorrowful and Kylo thrusts harder. She has no choice but to cling to his shoulders for balance while he defiles her. He holds her up and fucks up into her and it feels so good, how helpless she is to fight him or say no, how she is completely within his power. Her shirt is still below her breast, where he pulled it free before. He’s close and when he pulls back, the sight of her, ruined, her eyes closed as though trying to deny what’s happening.

‘I’m close. Beg me not to,’ he orders and R3y’s voice gain coherence.

‘Please stop,’ she says. ‘Please, don’t. Don’t come inside me. Not that, _please_ …’

But the grip of her on his cock is tightening with every thrust, her sobs and begging spurring him on and he comes, comes inside her, comes hot and fierce inside her and she wails in despair as she feels it.

She’s still crying softly when he comes back to himself and it’s no longer appealing once the heat of the moment is over. So he says, ‘End scene,’ as he pulls out of her.

And R3y is at once back to the chirpy, eager-to-please nymph who greeted him before this. ‘Thank you, Master. Are you pleased or do you require further service now?’

‘Not right now Rey,’ he tells her as he zips himself back up. He still has all of his clothes on, he realises. Even his tie. That’s how much he needed this. ‘You did really well. Clean out your holes and dress for Evening at Home.’

‘Yes, Master,’ she says, her face completely impassive. She’ll go to the bathroom now, to wipe the artificial tears from her artificial skin and the very real cum from her artificial vagina. And then she’ll curl up next to Kylo, who will decide exactly what they do for the rest of the evening.

So much better than the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other Reylo fics:  
> [Spiced Candies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431642) features a Rey raised in the pleasure houses to be the perfect masochist.  
> [Kushiel's Compassion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044965) flips that dynamic and makes Ben a sub...  
> [Drink until you're thirsty again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260128) is a dark, angsty modern AU with teen sex worker Rey.  
> [entwined, mouths broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504931) is a darker Modern AU fusion with In the Cut - Detective Kylo investigates murders in Rey's neighbourhood...  
> [Scars Like Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152478) is a TROS fix-it oneshot.
> 
> You're also welcome to come say hi on Twitter @hereticalvision


End file.
